1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle and, in particular, the present invention relates to an air bag module including a reaction can, an air bag in the reaction can, and a cover for the reaction can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, a reaction can for the air bag and the inflator, and a cover for the reaction can. The reaction can is connected with a portion of the vehicle, such as the vehicle instrument panel, and supports the air bag and the inflator in the vehicle. The cover conceals the reaction can and the air bag, and the cover is visible to an occupant of the vehicle. Fasteners typically interconnect the air bag, reaction can, and cover. In the event of a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid into the air bag. The air bag inflates into a position to help to protect a vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle. As the air bag inflates, the air bag ruptures the cover.
The present invention is an apparatus to help protect an occupant of a vehicle. The apparatus includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device having a retainer. The inflatable vehicle a occupant protection device inflates in a primary direction toward a vehicle occupant. A reaction can has an opening through which the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device inflates. The reaction can further has at least one channel portion. The channel portion secures the retainer of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device against movement in the primary direction. A cover closes the opening in the reaction can. The cover has at least one projection. The projection defines a chamber that receives the retainer of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The projection of the cover and the retainer are located in the channel portion of the reaction can.